gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diva (canción)
Para el episodio homónimo vea Diva (Episodio) 'Diva '''de ''Beyoncé es una canción que será cantada en Diva, el treceavo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada. La cantará New Direcitons con solos de Tina, Brittany, Wade/Unique and Blaine. A pesar de no cantar en la versión del episodio de esta canción, Marley podría cantar en el single original. Letra I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Fifty million round the world And they said that I couldn't get it I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend How you gone be talkin' shit? You act like I just got up in it Been the number one diva in this game for a minute I know you read the paper The one that they call a queen Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler Getting money, divas getting money If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me Tell me somethin' where your boss at? Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha What you said, she ain't no diva Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made This is a stick up, stick up I need them bags, uh, that money A stick up, stick up You see them ask, where that money? All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva This is a stick, up stick up I need them bags, uh, that money Stick up, stick up You see them ask where that money Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Diva